Changing emotions
by Twinkle100
Summary: Set after thursdays episode. Stuart has moved in, but that moment shared between Phil and Sam is playing heavily on her mind still.
1. Chapter 1 and 2 combined

Chapter one!

Set in the present, Sam and Stuart have just moved in together but the constant bickering between Stuart and Phil has got even worse. Sam is sick of it, she gets it at work and now she even gets it at home with Stuart constantly going on about how terrible phil is and why he doesn't deserve to be happy.

Its 10.00am and Sam Stuart Phil and Mickey are investigating a major drugs group, Phil and Stuart are arguing again over how they should approach the suspects

'If we just confront them all, then they won't have time to get their stories straight or stash any of the gear' Phil shouted.

'Yeah, but what's the point of bringing them all in when we don't even have anything on some of them, I say we get them in one by one and see what they say, Stuart argued

'What, so in the meantime the other 8 of them can just dump the gear and leg it, good plan their mate, ill let you be the one to break it to the DI if they do all get away' Phil sniped.

'Look this isn't getting us anywhere, I gotta say that I am with Phil on this one to, it doesn't make sense to do them one by one; Sam commented

'Oh typical take his side as usual' Stuart snapped before storming out of CID.

Sam turned around in disbelief, she couldn't believe Stuart had just shown her up like that in front of their CID team members. Although she did like Stuart (most of the time) this constant proving himself over Phil and anyone else for that matter was beginning to wear her down.

'You o' rite sarge?' Mickey asked, after noticing that Sam had been in somewhat of a stare after Stuart had left.

'Yeah fine thanks Mickey, just thinking about the best way to approach all these suspects' Sam lied to try and cover her back and not let Mickey click on to her emotions. Mickey didn't seem to have noticed, but unfortunately for Sam Phill had.

He'd always been able to read her, something which proved both a blessing and a curse, ever since their little 'moment' outside the front of the nick last week, in which there had been a few seconds where both just started in to the others eyes, they had both seen the passion that was being kept inside each of them for the other, and just as Phil might finally have said something to her Stuart came and ruined it by interrupting and taking her for dinner.

Dinner that night had been somewhat stained, as every time Stuart began speaking Sam felt her mind drifting back to the scene outside the nick, she had kept imagining the way the conversation would have gone had Stuart not came and interrupted, The more she thought about the moment the more that she wanted to no what Phil had to say and the more she resented Stuart for not enabling her.

Sam fet all these thoughts welling up inside her and knew she had to stop Phil and Stuart arguing so much in order for her to have a any sort of normality.

Chapter 2

They'd agreed to follow Phil's method due to a majority vote in which both Sam and Mickey had opted for his way of apprehending the suspects. Stuart was really annoyed about this and decided that he would stay in CID to research into the history of the suspects. Anything to avoid seeing Phil's delighted face, when he caught them all he thought.

Sam and Phil had paired to go in one car whilst Mickey and Zain had decided to go in another with plenty of uniform officers following to help with the arrests. The DCI had agreed the op and Phil had been to told to make sure Sam was ok, as he knew she had a tendency for just diving in their and offering herself up as bait, Phil had promised he would do so. So they had all set of to the Jasmine Allen estate.

Whilst driving Phil's thoughts drifted to the moment in which he had almost confessed everything to Sam the previous week, he couldn't decide whether he would have been better getting it al of his chest or whether he was best keeping in what he had to say. Although truthfully he didn't know what he would have said if Stuart hadn't interrupted he just knew that he had to say something to stop him losing her for good. Phil thought about everything that had happened, he thought about he had suddenly become the more responsible officer in his secret investigation with Zain. It had been him Phil who had tried hard to keep Zain reeled in and not going astray. Phil wished that Sam could be in on the investigation so she could see how his ways had changed.

They sat in the car on the way to the Jasmine Allen estate, it was about 20 minutes drive to they had a bit of time to chat.

'So how's things working out between you and that boyfriend of yours living togther then' Phil asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

'Hmm, orite I suppose' Sam commented

'Well that doesn't sound to promising' Phil pressed

'Oh ino' Sam smiled 'I just think that Stuarts everything I should want, but sometimes I just think threes other things that I want that he just doesn't have, do you know what I mean? 'Sam questioned

'yeah defiantly' Phil added' You know Sam you shouldn't settle for second best you know, you're like a diamond, something special and rare that should be cherished' Phil grinned then turned away.

Sam looked at him for a moment, she knew she should really stop their flirting now that she had a live in boyfriend, but she just didn't want to.

'Well seem as I've got my knight in shinning armour here next to next to me, im sure ill be more than just fine' Sam added grinned and then also looked away.

Phil laughed and then so did Sam. Why cant it be this easy with Stuart she thought……. But then why cant Phil just be as reliable. Life's choices were tough she thought again.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They arrived the Jasmine Allen estate, after having flirted heavily in the car throughout the journey.

Sam and Phil got out the car, and approached 3 of the subjects

'DS Nixon, DS Hunter Sun Hill CID' Sam shouted as they both approached the suspects. At this point two of the suspects ran in one direction and one in another. Phil shot off after the two which enabled Sam to go after the other one.

Phil managed to grab one suspect and Tony and Yvonne arrived just in time to get the other one, Phil had the man to Roger who had just arrived and set of running to find the Sam and the other suspect. Phil ran down all the back all ways and across of the places near to where the suspects had originally been. There was no sign of either Sam or Darren Clarke, the other suspect.

Meanwhile Sam had chased Darren so far, that she was sure she was off the jasmine Allen estate by now.

'Look there no point in running any further' she panted ' Were both knackered and by now my colleagues will have all your friends in custody'

'Don't tell me what to do' Darren screamed.

Ok, ok lets just calm down Darren, there's no point in starting a slanging match with me is there' Sam spoke gently in order to try and diffuse the situation 'Just come with me now and we can sort this all out, we all know that your not the ring leader of al this so if you just help us out then we can sort it'

'Why should I help you filthy coppers out' Darren spat.

'Because you just going to make this worse for yourself' Sam added.

She moved towards Darren and grabbed him putting the cuffs on him, she walked him onto the main road so that the uniform offices would see them and take him away.

When the arrived back at the station Sam checked in Darren and returned just in time to see Phil and Stuart having yet another argument, only this time she couldn't understand what they were shouting about.

'What's going on?' Sam questioned

'Nothing' Stuart lied.

'Basically' said Phil . Stuart thinks I was wrong to let you go after Darren Clarke on your own'

'Stuart I don't need protecting, I've been a sergeant far longer than you have and I am perfectly capable of doing my job, infact I'm sick of you and your constant undermining me and putting my abilities down, as far as I'm concerned I want you out of my house and to just keep away from me' Sam snapped.

'Fine if that's how you feel' Stuart resorted ' I'll go round now and get my stuff'

'Good' Sam snapped without looking at him. She had completely forgotten she was in the middle of the CID incident room and hoped that none in the doors through to CID had heard her.

'And as for you Phil' She turned to look at him. ' I'm sick of your constant arguing with Stuart, its driving me mad, ino you don't like him but that's just the way it goes' Sam bite.

Phil looked at her for a moment…..

'Sam don't you get it, its not that I just don't like him I'm jealous of him, ok I'm jealous because he's got or had the one thing in the whole world that I've wanted more than ever, the one thing in the world that I would put my life on the line for, the one thing that has made me change from being a complete knob to being an actual half decent human being. I'm jealous because he's got you, and I know that I'm never gunna be good enough for you' Phil shouted, and then turned and stormed through the CID doors and out of sight.

Sam sat there for a moment in complete shock, in the space of 5 minutes she had just finished with Stuart and Phil had come clean about everything, all that wondering she had been doing about how Phil really felt for her had now become clear. She sat there; she had no idea what she was going to do. She really like Phil, infact if she admitted to herself, she actually loved him, although he would never confess that to anyone else let along Phil.

Sam spent the rest of the day avoiding Phil and Stuart, and they were avoiding her. The DCI called a debrief to announce that all the suspects had enough to be charged with. Once finished he demanded that all involve should attend the pub for a celebration. Neither Sam, Phil nor Stuart felt in the mood to celebrate, but the DCI corned Sam and Phil separately and made them promise to attend. Stuart had already darted of so he got to miss the celebrations.

Well this is going to be interesting Sam thought to herself as she walked into the pub………………………


	3. Chapter 4

**I shall be continuing this story over the next few weeks, but thought I would upload all the chapters that I had written and planned so far, so let me know what you think, and if you think I should carry on or not.**

Sam walked into the Pub. Smithy bought her a glass of red wine and a shot of Brandy, Sam Smithy Kezia Roger Emma Lewis Jack and Gina all downed their shot and then carried on talking. Sam looked around, she could see neither Phil nor Stuart so she felt a bit more relaxed and sat down next to Gina.

'Oi Phil, over here' Gina called and Sam sat there cringing to herself. Gina passed him a shot and he downed it before making his excuses and going over to sit at a table on his own. Phil's sitting on his own didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the team, after feeling too guilty to let him sit there by himself any more Sam decided to bite the bullet and join him.

'Anyone sitting here' she asked

Phil looked up, shock written all over his face

'Erm no, defiantly not' he spoke

'Look, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you all day' Sam spoke first

'No no, its fine, its all my fault I should never have shouted at you and I should never have told you all that, I've ruined our friendship and I should have known someone amazing as you was way out of my league' Phil looked into his drink

'Phil, its not that I don't, its just that I didn't know what to say, ever since last week I've been trying to work out what you were going to say, I never thought id actually get to here it, you caught me of guard'

'You know I'm not very good with words and emotions and stuff, im just Phil unreliable selfish and got terrible timing' Phil moaned

You know, your not selling yourself very good here' Sam laughed

Phil looked up and laughed, he didn't think he and Sam would have been able to have a laugh together again but they were and this lifted his spirits. He looked at Sam and caught her eyes again, it was just like the moment they had shared the previous week outside the station, and before she knew it she felt her head drifting towards Phil's and his towards hers. She snapped back into reality when she heard Gina laugh and realised there was no way she was going to kiss him in front of all these people she worked with.

She got up, and Phil looked devastated, but to his surprise she grabbed his hand and gave it a small tug to indicate that he follow her outside. She walked round the side of the building with Phil following her not really understanding what was going on. Phil leant against the wall and she stepped in front of him so they were looking directly at each other.

'I'm warning you' she said as she locked eyes with him once again' Don't you dare mess me around'

And with that she leaned up and kissed him, Phil responded immediately and the pair spent a few mins locked in an emotive embrace, with each others tongues swirling in each others mouth.

Phil looked at Sam 'I wouldn't dare' in which she laughed

'Good' she said 'cos I've been wanting to do that for a hell of a long time' she added before he kissed her again.HHPPp


End file.
